Grounded
by krazykriss
Summary: Jayden goes too far with his training to the point where ji punishes him. he's grounded. no pairing. (6/27/13-Jemily was requested by Jemilyfan6)
1. Chapter 1

_**summary:jayden goes too far with his training to the point where ji punishes him. he's grounded. yes, this seems like a crazy idea, but it's just totally me! **_

_**grounded**_

_**chapter 1;warning:**_

_jayden trains too hard and much. the others saw it. even his mentor saw, and he is worried it's getting out of hand and that this has to stop and he was right, but ji also hoped that jayden would grow tired of the same thing every...single...day. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_it was midnight and guess what jayden was doing... go ahead! take a wild guess:TRAINING! as usual! it's just the question is... why midnight?! "evil never rests!"-jayden. he was training hard, breathing heavily, sweating like there was no tommarrow, heart pounding. he was exhausted, but in his mind, he had to keep training, even though, he was so tired, he just wanted to colapse. little did he know he was being watched. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_it was 11:30am and jayden was still not up yet. this only told ji one thing. ji was checking the camera that he'd hidden to spy on the training yard and whoever was in it. he wasn't at all surprised by what he saw:jayden in the training yard at midnight training. it's no wonder jayden was still asleep. ji was going to have a talk with jayden when he woke up. he didn't want to wake jayden up because jayden needed all the rest he could get. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_it was now 3:30pm. jayden had just finished eating lunch. he was in his training uniform. he was going to go outside with the others, but ji grabbed him by his arm and pulled him into the his room. _

_jayden:what? _

_ji:we need to talk._

_jayden:about what? _

_ji:don't play dumb. _

_jayden:what?! _

_ji:i know you were training at midnight? _

_jayden:uh... (scoffs) no. god, who does that?!_

_ji shot jayden a "quit lying before i kill you!" glare. jayden knew that glare and sighed and put his head down. _

_jayden:(sighs) yes. _

_ji:you need to rest. i don't wanna have to catch you outside late training again. _

_jayden:yes, mentor. _

_ji:dismissed. _

_jayden ran outside and began trainign with the others. _

_**jayden's thoughts:oh my god, how did ji even know i was out here training? hmm... i wonder if anyone else was awake and ratted me out... huh. **_

_**so how was that first chapter? sorry if this chapter sucks, but the first chapter is never easy to write. the later chapters wil be better. **_


	2. talks

_chapter 2;talks:_

_jayden was kinda... scared about his warning earlier. when he was little and ji had to get jayden to stop doing something he would warn him and jayden would gte scared. jayden also carries around a secret about ji. he wanted to train, but it was long past training time. he couldn't but he really wanted to, but he saw a red beeping coming from the ceiling from his room. he stared at it with wide eyes. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ji:everyone, jayden is only allowed to train during training time. he can't train again after your training hour. _

_kevin:he needs to take a rest. _

_mike:yeah, totally. _

_mia:you do know that he will go to any lengths to keep obsessively training, right? _

_emily:yeah. i was just thinking that. _

_ji:no. i'm pretty sure i got through to him... and to make sure i did, i planted hidden cameras all over the house and training area. _

_mia:you didn't put one in the bathroom, did you?_

_mike:(hysterically laughing) oh! oh, come on mia! wha-what?! is he gonna train in the bathroom?!_

_ji got big eyes and the room got silent. it was creeping everyone out. _

_**ji's thoughts:oh my god, mike just brought something up:cameras in the bathrooms. he kinda had a point, but there's doors for a reason. what if the girls are on their period. i don't need nor want to see that, but-ugh. i don't want to put cameras int he bathrooms, but mike is right! even though he was kidding, it sounds like something jayden might do!:training in the bathrooms! he would anything, including that! he's always been kinda a weirdo. so help me god if i catch him training in the bathroom...**_

_later that day...) jayden entered ji's study. _

_ji:jayden... what's wrong? _

_jayden:i need to talk to you? _

_ji:about?_

_jayden:um... why i'm being banned from training?_

_ji:(sighs) look, i'm not trying to ban from training. it's good that you're taking responbility, but there's a point where you need to stop and rest. trust me, jayden... this is for your own good. _

_jayden:how is it for my own good? i don't see it._

_ji:jayden... you might not understand it now, but you will later... _

_jayden:ok, but what am i supposed to do all day? _

_ji:what you normally do... _

_jayden:i usually t-_

_ji:besides training! _

_jayden:um... read, eat sleep, fight nihlock, talk to the others, watch t.v..._

_ji:see you have plenty to do... if you don't to do any of those things you just named, then go... read something or practice. your handwriting's hasn't really inproved much since the last you've practiced those. _

_jayden:(scoffs) hmmp! _

_jayden stormed out of ji's study and bumped into mia in the hall on his way to his room. _

_mia:oh, sorry jay. what's ups? _

_jayden:i've never felt so insulted!_

_mia:uh... ok? carry on..._

_jayden ran into his rooma dn blocked the door and buried his face in his pillow an dstarted screaming and crying. yeah, the red ranger is crying. mia kept walking. _

_**mia's thoughts:'kay, that was weird... huh... when antonio comes home from his trip, he's gonna to need a pillow... i know antonio will be shocked... **_

_**so how was that chapter? i know this one and the 1st chapter weren't that much, but the later chapter will be better. plz review.. bye:(**_


	3. antonio's home!

_**thanks for your awesome reivew. i love to see that you guys love this story. here's another chapter. **_

_chapter 3;antonio's home!:_

_(unknown location...) antonio was fishing and screaming as he struggled to catch the one in the air, falling down to him. it fell back in the water and it was worth a million dollars and there was no way that antonio was gonna let it go. he jumped in the water after it. he got it, but he alos realized what he had done was retarded, jumping in the water, risking his life for a fish. a man came over to the edge of the boat and tried to help antonio back on the boat with a stick. as soon as antonio as safely on the boat, he was scolded by the man. _

_man:kid, why would you do something stupid like that? are you out of your mind? _

_antonio:that was never my intent. i had to get this fish. _

_man:(frustrated sigh, mumbles) it's a good thing you're not ugly, kid... _

_antonio looked ta him, confused. obvisiously the man did not think getting a fish was that big of an emergency. the man walked away. antonio saw that he was only an hour or two away from home. he couldn't help but smile. he couldbe with his friends soon. he wanted to be home with them. he took his fish to his cabin and went to his room to change into clean, dry clothes. he then put his fish in the mini-refridgerator, he then laid down to take a nap. he awoke 2 hours later and jumped up. he suspected it was his time to get off and he was right. he grabbed his packed things and dashed out the door. there was a plank-like board on the ship to help people get off if they need to. antonio used it and began to walk home. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_antonio walked through the door and was greeted by all of his friends, everyone, but jayden. _

_mia:have fun on your fishing trip? _

_antonio:si, senorita. _

_mike:what'd you catch? _

_antonio:trout, catfish and plenty of others too. _

_emily:cool._

_kevin:the girls missed you. _

_antonio:oh really? _

_emily:duh! _

_antonio:(laughs) hey, where's jay?_

_mike:nearly grounded. _

_antonio:__**GET OUT OF HERE!**_

_kevin:true chiz. _

_antonio:what'd he do?! _

_mia:training at midnight. _

_antonio:(sighs) of course. i should've known he would stop. why are we even training anyway if evil is defeated? _

_mia:to keep on our fighting skills. _

_mike:(deep voice) like if anyone's givin us trouble. _

_kevin:or maybe if evil comes back and start threatening our world. _

_mia:bingo. _

_antonio nodded. _

_antonio:where is he? _

_jayden appeared and saw antonio. _

_jayden:hey, buddy. how was your trip? _

_antonio:(smirking) it was awesome. how was your weekend...? _

_jayden:i almost got grounded because apparently i can't train to become stronger. _

_mia:yes, you can. _

_mike:stop making it seem like you can't. _

_jayden:then why am i gonna be grounded the next time i'm caught training besides training time?_

_emily:because you took it too far. you were up training at midnight! _

_jayden's eyes got wide. he realized emily was the one who was watching him. emily quickly covered her mouth. she shouldn't have said that!_

_jayden:oh my god! it was you! you told ji. _

_mia:it was me too. you need to stop all this obsessive training._

_jayden:(screaming)__**BULLCRAP! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU 2 WOULD DO THIS TO ME! **_

_kevin:don't yell at them! _

_antonio:jay, calm down. let's not get too crazy..._

_jayden:want me to yell at you instead, know-it-all. _

_mike:__**hey! stop! i don't know what your problem is! the girls were just trying to help, but you're being a complete jerk right. you don't deserve to be the red ranger!**_


	4. Too far too fast

_**haha. lol, Miss DJ Classy B, yes mike did go too far, didn't he? lol. **_

_**chapter4;too far far quick:**_

_kevin:mike! _

_jayden:__**I DON'T DESERVE TO BE THE RANGER?! I'LL SHOW YOU UNDESERVING! **_

_Jayden put his hand in mike's jacket pocket and grabbed his samuraizer threw it to the ground and stepped on it a dozen times. everyone was shocked. jayden was never gotton that angry. ji ran into the living room and saw an angry jayden stepping onone of his students samuraizers. jayden saw ji and stopped and stormed off to his room and slammed his door and locked it. ji picked up the samuraizer. "whose is this?", Ji asked hi students. Everyone pointed to mike. "It was mine.", Mike said, hesitatly. _

_Ji just noticed Antonio was home. "antonio! welcome back. as you can see, jayden wants to be a real butthead."_

_"He isn't usually like this.", Antonio replied. _

_"Can you fix his samuraizer?"_

_"Yeah, but not if jayden's gonna hurt me or break mine!"_

_"Alright. Just focus on mike's samuraizer and the rest of us'll focus on jayden. _

_"Ok, but i'll fix it in my room and i'm locking the door." Antonio took mike's samuraizer from ji and started to walk to his room, leaving everyone there. _

_(almost dinnertime) Antonio and Mia were cooking dinner. Antonio wanted to make sure mia didn't accidently poison anyone. He and Mia were making fish sticks. Antonio was tired and didn't feel like making some fancy fish like he usually does. If there's anything he really wanted to do, It was nap. He was nearly falling asleep in the kitchen. Mia kept tapping his shoulder. "Antonio...", Mia said gently. "Are you ok? You look exhausted. Why don't you go lie down for a little bit? you'll feel better if you do." Antonio very much wanted to lie down and nap for a few hundred hours, but he wanted to finish dinner. Emily walked in the kitchen and saw an exhausted Antonio. _

_"Antonio... are you ok? you look tired?" Mia nodded. _

_"I told him to go and lie down." _

_"Mia's right, toni. you need some rest. I'll wake you up when dinner's done. Go get some rest." Antonio sighed. He knew Emily and Mia were both right. He walked to the living because it was cloer than his room and he laid on down on the couch and passed out in the first 20 seconds. later when dinner was done, Emily came and tried to wake Antonio up, but he refused to get up. He didn't even wanna eat. All he wanted to do was sleep. He slept for the rest of the night. He was the first one up in the morning (or so he thought) and kept trying to fix Mike's samuraizer, but he heard grunts and breathing. He hoped he was dreaming, but they got louder. He tip-toed to the training yard and saw Jayden training and sweating like there's no tommarrow. He knew he had to tell Ji. It was for his own good. Besides, there was cameras over every inch of the shiba houe, even the restrooms. Antonio didn't know that though, neither did Jayden. Antonio went to go and get Ji. Ji was still sleeping. Antonio screaming at the top of his lungs and jumped on Ji's bed. Ji woke up and saw Antonio jumping and screaming. "Antonio! what is it?!" Antonio stopped jumping and got off of JI's bed. _

_"It's Jayden! He's training. It's 4:00am.". Ji groaned and got up. Antonio ran to his room. He didn't wanna be around Ji or Jayden when Ji busted Jayden. He locked his door. Ji went outside and saw Jayden training, sweating and breathing really hard. Ji cleared his throat. Jayden turn to face Ji and his eyes got big. _

_"Uh-oh...", jayden whispered. _


	5. Warning, no, Punishment, YES!

_**Sorry for the long update :(** _

_ chapter 5;Warning, no, punihment, yes:_

_"Yes, uh-oh indeed, Jayden Shiba. What did i tell you?!" Ji asked Jayden, irritatedly. _

_"uh, um...I can-uh, explain!", Jayden was stutturing. Ji sighed in frustration. "__**NO! JUST SHUT UP!"**__ Jayden just stared at Ji in shock. Ji had never yelled at him like that before. "__**YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!**__ Jayden ran to his room. Ji ran after him. "__**I AM NOT FINISHED, YOUNG MAN! **__Jayden slammed his door shut and locked it. Ji broke the door down and saw Jayden in the corner pouting and he turns around and saw that Ji broke his door. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Jayden was sitting in his room, angry at Antonio. He was the one who ratted Jayden out, so he had a right to be mad at him. That's how jayden was thinking, but jayden failed to see how Antonio was thinking for his safetY Everytime Antonio even tried to talk to him, Jayden rolled his eyes and walked away. Jayden's punishment wasn't too bad. His chores that he had to do for the next 8 weeks were:_

_**Cleaning his and Mike's room**_

_**Washing the dishes**_

_**No more training (And Ji hid Jayden's stick and locked him in his room too after he and Kevin built a new door and when his chores were done) **_

_**Cleaning Ji's motorcycle**_

_**Getting groceries**_

_**Cleaning the attic and basement**_

_**Yard work**_

_**catching fish instead of Antonio**_

_**reading the twilight series**_

_**No television**_

_**Walking around the house 30 times when done with all chores. **_

_By the end of the day, Jayden was exhausted. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_(Forest...) A girl was pacing back and forth...evily chuckling. "So, the wittle wed ranger is grounded... perfect! With not being around to help his pathetic team to stop the attacks and the nihlock will defeat them at last! Haha Haha Haha!" _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Jayden had just finished cleaning Mike's room and was in the kitchen eating. "Jayden, when your done, my motorcycle in the garage. be sur to clean it before you go to bed. The keys to the garage are unlocked.", Ji told his grounded student. _

_"And you don't think all theses chores are going a just a tad over board?" Jayden asked ji, hoping he would think that punishing him was retarded. Unfortunetly, That didn't happen._

_"Nope. If i can't trust to care for yourself on your own, I'll have to make you. Trust me, Jayden, When you were younger, i barely had to punish you. You did that all by yourself by locking yourself in your room, but i see that since you're a teenager, i have to that for you." _

_Jayden sighed and left the kitchen in a huff and went to the garage and started to clean Ji's motorcycle. Antonio sighed, depressed. _

_"What's wrong, Antonio?" Ji asked Antonio. _

_"I feel bad for throwing Jay under the bus." _

_"Toni..." Mia started, but Ji finished for her. "No, Antonio. I warned him." _

_"As much as i hate to admit it, he needs to learn to take a break, especially if there' really nothign to train for." _

_"We're just training to keep up on our skills in case Xandred and his ugly nihlock minion monsters do come back.", Mike said, nicely,... for once. _

_"Don't feel guilty." Emily said, comforting. Antonio nodded and smiled, but still felt extreamly guity. _

_Later that night, when Ji went to check on Jayden in the garagea and ran to his 'son's' aid. Oil was coming out of Jayden mouth. Ji helped Jayden up and took him to the recovery room where everyone followed, scared. Ji opened Jayden's mouth and next thing he knew, oil was on his face and kimino. (hope i spelled that right.) Oil was all the way down his throat. _

_**Ji's thoughts:OH, NO! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT. i SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE JAYDEN CLEAN THE MOTORCYCLE. OH MY GOD! I HOPE HE'LL BE OK! HE CAN'T LEAVE THE TEAM. HIS SISTER WAS GOING TO COME TOMMARROW AND VISIT AND I HIGHLY DOUBT SHE'LL BE HAPPY! **_

_**So what do y'all think? again sorry for the long wait for the update!:( plz review. I don't own anything, but my krazy creativity! **_


	6. Laure's arrival

Chapter 6;Jayden, plase be ok!:

Jayden was resting in the recovery room. It was 6:00am. Of course he would still be resting. His mouth was oil-free. Ji had to sedate him. Ji knew what happened, even though he was nowhere near Jayden when it occured. Jayden was in a oxygen tank. Everyone was watching him lay there unconscious. "When will he wake up?" Emily asked, being the first to speak, crying.

"I don't know. I hope soon. That's when Lauren will be here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Krazykriss~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lauren had just arrived. It was, now, 12:00. She was excited to see Jayden, Ji, and the rest of the teaam. She let herself in adn saw Ji. "Lauren, have a seat. There's something you need to know. Jayden's sick..."

"Sick? He'll be ok right?"

"I don't know. I hope so. I grounded hima nd made him clean the motorcycle. When i went to go and check on him, i saw him on the ground, oil coming out of his mouth. I got it all out, but he's still unconscious.", Ji explained to lauren.

"Again? It wasn't for attention like when he was 6, was it?"

"No. He was cleaning the motorcycle. Remember when he was little he had Oilithermia. If he was anywhere near oil. His mind would go crazy. He wouldn't think straight. He would do thuings that he'd never usually do. I can't believe this is all my fault. I have never forgotton his health was stake!" By now, Lauren was crying.

"He's not going to die is he?'

"NO! He...is...not going to die... I promise. I know it can never that bad. He'll be in severe pain for a few days, but he won't die! And I am so ungrounding him. Having an oily throat is bad enough for punishment. Ji said to Lauren, trying to comfort her. Lauren sniffled.

"Can I see him?", she asked quietly. Ji looked her sympethetically.

"Of course you can..."

**A/n:Sorry if it seems short, but i do not feel like I'm at my natural best and I really needed to update. So i can focus on all my other stories that need to be updated. So sorry, Hopefully the next chapter will be longer, but I'm not making a promise I can't keep. I learned that lesson in my story "Stalked":First chapter. I said Maybe i'd be able to update the next day and wasn't even close to updating. Bye:(**


	7. symptoms

Chapter 7;Sympmtoms:

It' been 3 hours since Lauren's been at the Shiba house. Lauren was in the recovery room watching Jayden lay there in the bed, unconscious, but he was just beginning to wake up. He groaned. "Am I dead?" Lauren sniffled.

"No. You're alive and sick."

"Sick? What's wrong with me?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Uh, nevermind. You swallowed oil and you're running a fever." After Lauren told her little baby brother what he had, he laughed at her sarcastically.

"Haha! Hilarious. I think I'd remember drinking oil, and what idiot drinks oil." lauren just stared at him. Ji walked in and put a cold, wet rag over Jayden's forehead.

"It's true, Jayden, but it wasn't your fault." Ji covered Jayden's ears. "Lauren, one of the sympmtoms is memory loss. That's why eh doesn't remember." Ji removed his hands from Jayden's ears and saw Jayden just staring at him, questionly, but Jayden jumped up and ran the restroom that was in the same room as him. He made it, but threw up chunks of food and a sort of blackish liquid into the tiolet. lauren walked in there and rubbed Jayden's back as he kept throwing up. Everyone ran into the recovery room and saw Jayden puking his guts up on the restroom. Antonio and Kevin went in there watched him throw up until he was done throwing up, They picked him up and put him back in the bed, Jayden held his stomach in pain. ji looked at a big screen which displayed Jayden's organ. Everyone gasped. The oil was burning him from the inside out. He sat back up, but Mia gently pushed him back.

"What's wrong?", Mia asked.

"I'm so thirsty.", Jayden said, breathing heavily.

"I'll go get you some juice." Mia ran into the kitchen and caem back with some apple juice. She brough the entire pitcher in case he was still thirst. She poured him a cup and carefully gave it to Jayden. he gulped all the juice down. She still wasn't satisfied. He poured alot more in his cup and gulped the whole thing down. Everyone looked at mentor.

Insane thirst:Another symptom.

~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~

(8:30pm)

Jayden was sleeping again. He was still running a fever. It was now. 135* degrees. Everyone wa still in the recovery room. Lauren was crying, Kevin was reading a book on diseases, Mike was playing his video game, Mia was watching spongebob on her Ipad, Emily was on Facebook, posting about Jayden like crazy! Everyone, I want you all to get some rest. Everyone, but Lauren stayed.

Ji, i want to sleep in here.

Very well, Lauren, but I want you to change into your pajamas.

Ok. Ji left as Lauren got ready to change into her pajamas. Lauren then kissed Jayden's forehead and laid down in a nother bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~

(9:30am) Ji was in the recovery room. Lauren and Jayden weren't even awake yet. Ji was lookign over a list of Jayden's symptoms he wrote down last night.

List of symptoms:

Vomiting

High fever

Insane thirst

Memory loss

sleepiness


	8. Dreams, vomiting and an antidote?

Chapter 8;dreams, vomiting, and an antidote?

_Jayden's POV_

_I__ didn't wake up until noon. When __I__ did__, I __saw a pitcher of juice and a cup of juice, halfway full. No one wanted to fill it all the way, in case __my __bones were weakening too, so __I__ wouldn't spill it, and even if __I__ did, it wouldn't be a whole alot. __I __sat up after 5 minutes of laying there, staring at the ceiling__ and I __drank the juice and kept pouring cups until there was no juice le__ft in the whole pitcher. When I was done drinking the entire pitcher, I got out a paprer pad and pencil and just started drawing about a nihlock. The next thing I knew, I was in the paper pad with the nilock. I saw the nihlock was about to throw something at me. I couldn't do anything, but hope, duck, and run. I didn't have my samuraizer, so I ducked. The nihlock threw something at me and missed, so I started running. I ran for the forest and saw a little Lauren, crying under a tree. I walked up to her gently. Her back was facing me, so I was behind her. I quietly made my way over to her, without her noticing. I gently touched her shoudler. She turned around and her eyes have been cut out. _

I sat up and looked at the clock. It was 7:30am. Breakfast was usually done by now.I don't know what happened, btu thank God, it's over. I looked down at my paper pad. I threw it at the wall and laid back down on the pillow. They all must've heard me because everyone came dashing in, aksing me, frantically, if I was ok. I told them I was and they all sighed in relieve.

"What was that noise?", Lauren asked.

"I threw the paper pad at the wall." I answered as I pointed at the paper pad on the floor.

"Why?", Kevin asked me.

"I know this doesn't seem...right, but I was in the drawling on the paper pad and I saw Lauren when she was 4 or 5. Lauren, you didn't have eyes. There were 2 holes instead. Lauren looked at Jayden concerned. Everyone else looked at each other and said "Huh?" in unsion. Jayden got up, but Ji pushed him back lightly.

"What do you need?"

"The paper pad." Emily picked up the paper pad and tossed to Jayden. Jayden caught it and started drawling. A few minutes later...Jayden showed everyone the figure of young Lauren without eyes.

"Jay...I'm gonna say this because it's true, not because I'm being mean:That is some creepy, crap, man!", Mike exclaimed. Jayden nodded and put the paper pad down on the bed next to him. Mia handed him his breakfast. Jayden shook his head and head.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." If anything, I'm still too full."

"You've barely eaten anything, though.", Mia pointed out. Jayden just shrugged.

"Please try! Please..." Emily begged. Jayden sighed and said, "Ok." Mia gave him his breakfast and this time, he took it. He started eating his chicken noodle soup slowly, but he stopped for a minute. Everyone saw he stopped. Jayden placed the soup on the table na dran to the restroom and started puking his guts up again. Lauren went in the restroom and rubbed Jayden's back as he continued throwing up. When he was done, he flushed the toilet. Lauren helped him up and to his bed. JAyden flopped down and drifted off into Dreamland.

"Ok, next time he says he's not hungry, we're not gonna beg him to eat. Who's with me?" Emily asked and suggested. Everyone replied, "I".

Ji's POV

I grabbed a book off the shelve and flipped through pages. I also had these books. There has to be an antidote for Jayden or something to help him, to stop his body from burning like wood in a fire. I didn't know where to go to get some normal medicine, but I knew I had no choice but to send where Lauren's been all those years, with her mentors. They hold more antidotes than I have. They probalby have one for Jayden. Oh, Jayden's gonna kill for this when he gets better. He hates Lauren's mentors.


	9. Breaking news

Chapter 9;Breaking news:

(Noon, Shiba house)

Ji was on the phone with one of Lauren's mentors outside. Everyone else was inside. Ji wanted to wait until he had everything all arranged until he told the team.

"So, let me get this straight, Ji. Jayden's sick and you need some medicine that his father used when the same thing happened to him?", lauren's mentor, kaure asked on the phone.

"Yes. I didn't want Jayden to use it, but I don't have any other options, but let him die. I know It's a little bit extream, but i have to do this."

"Ok. I'll send someone to coem get him tonight? Is Lauren coming too?"

"Yes, I make her go too."

"Ok and Ji?"

"Yes?"

"When Jayden comes home, he'll be different."

"I know. I've dealt with his father when this thing happened to him. I'm prepared and I'll make sure the team is too."

"Excellet. Do you have a list of the changes that may occurr?"

"Yes."

"Great. Thanks for contacting me. Goodbye."

"Bye." Ji hung up and saw Lauren standing on the stairs.

"What's going on? Why were you talking to my mentors about Jayden? Are you taking him away?!", Lauren hammered Ji with questions like Mike did when the team first met her.

"Lauren... relax. It's just for a little bit, so he can betteer and you're going with him..."

"Back to my mentor's house?"

"Your mentors are the people who have the antidote. Jayden needs it. If he doesn't get it, he could die.", Ji said, calmly. After he said that, tears welled up in Lauren's eyes. "Lauren, It's gonna be ok. Jayden's gonna get better..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lauren's in Jayden's room packing up all his clothes in his big red suitcase and crying. Kevin came in and saw what she wa doing and he had to ask why. he approached her quietly and tapped on her shoulder. She screamed and turned around frantically and saw it was only Kevin. She sighed in relief. She was glad it wasn't her mentors. "Kevin! Don't scare me like that!", Lauren yelled.

"Sorry. What's wrong? Your eyes are red. I know you've been crying, so don't tell me otherwise." After Kevin said that, Lauren broke down crying into Kevin's right shoulder. Ji walked in and saw Kevin holding Lauren and sighed, sadly.

"Kevin, Lauren, go in the Recovery room with the others. I have to tell you all something." Lauren stopped crying and walked to the recovery room and Kevin followed her. ji was the last one in there. Lauren stood up with Ji. Jayden was still sleeping. Everyone looked at Lauren.

"What's wrong?", Emily asked, sweet as can be.

"Jayden's going away for a little while", Lauren said. Ji covered his ears, waiting for the team to scream. They didn't.

"Why?", Mia asked.

"Because Lauren's mentors are the only ones who hold the antidote that Jayden needs. If he doesn't get it..." Ji suddenly stopped. The team knew why he stopped. The room got silent. "Lauren, how much of Jayden's things do you have packed?"

"Not alot. He'll only be there a few days, maybe a week." Just then, Jayden woke up and sat up.  
"Hi. Lauren, why have you been crying?", He asked.

"You're leaving..."

"Where am I going?"

"with me to my mentors' place."

"Why? You all know I can't stand them."

"Yeah, but they have the antidote you need to get better...", Lauren didn't menton if he didn't get the medicine, he wouldn't get better. Jayden sighed.

"Ok. When am I leaving?"

"Tonight.", Ji answered. Jayden nodded and was staring to fall asleep. He was asleep in 45 seconds. "When Jayden comes home, he'll be... different then he was.

"What do you mean, 'different'?", Antonio asked, not liking where this was going.

"I'll let you wait and find out.", Ji said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~

Jayden was awake and dressed. Everyone was waiting outside for Lauren's mentors. 10-15 minutes later, a red van showed up. Lauren knew it was some people her mentors send out to get other people. They sent them to get her and Jayden. 2 men came out of the van and approached Jayden and Lauren. "Bye, Jayden and Lauren. Jayden got up and nearly fell. Kevin and Mike caught him and helped him to the van.

"Hi, Terry, Sam." Lauren said.

"Hi." They both replied. They all got Jayden ona gurney in the back of the van. Kevin hugged Lauren. Lauren pulled away from kevin and got in the back of the van. The van drove off.

**Mystery person:Krazykriss, you said there'd be no pairings...**

**Krazykriss:I never said anything like that...!**

**Mystery person:Yeah, ya did! **

**Krazykriss:No, i didn't!**

**Mystery person:Don't believe me? Look back in the summary.**

**Krazykriss:(looking in summary) Oh! Oppies! did i?! (Shruggs shoulders)**

**Mystery person:You're gonna make us wait for more chapter, aren't you?**

**Krazykriss:Yup!**

**Mystery person:You're evil.**

**Krazykriss:I sure am! Lol. **


	10. Getting weird treatments

**This is going to be a long chapter. Enjoy. I gotta start writing long chapters like this. Lol. :D Thanks for reviewing and here's the next chapter! :)**

**Chapter 10;Getting weird treatments:**

(9:00pm)

Jayden's POV

I was in a spare room, layign down. Lauren was in there with him. Lauren's mentors came in. Jayden looked up to them as did Lauren. "Hello, Jayden. Wow. You look like your father, but you have your mother's eyes.", one of Lauren's mentors, Sarah said.

"You knew my mom?", I asked. I knew they knew my father, but i didn't know she knew my mother before she passed.

"Of course we knew your mother, Jayden. "You're silly. Lauren, You didn't tell me your brother had a good sene of humor.", Lauren's other mentor, Jamie said.

"That's not humor;He's serious.", Lauren said, smiling at him. Jayden sat up in bed. Jamie mixed together some liquids and gave it to Lauren. Lauren used one hand to tip Jayden's head back and hold it while she used her other hand to pour in his mouth. Sarah saw that Lauren couldn't hold Jayden's head with one hand and she helped her. Lauren, then poured the medicine into Jayden's mouth. Sarah lifted up Jayden's head so he wouldn't choke. Jayden swallowed it. Lauren helped him lay back down. "How long until the antidote takes affect?"

"Since he just started taking it, it'll take litte affect, but the more he takes it, the more affect it will have on him.", Jamie explained. "Lauren, I know this will be kinda hard for you, but please, try to get some sleep."

"Ok..."

"lauren... Does Jayden always pass out like thay?", Sarah asked.

"Yeah, ever since he got sick."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Next day)

Jayden's POV

Ugh. Sarah and Jamie are making me crawl all around the house. It's supposed to help me get stronger. It's 3:00 in the afternoon and I've been crawling around the house for 4 hours. I'm taking a break and eating chicken noodle soup. It tastes funny. If I had a Million dollars, I'd bet they put my medicine in this. The medicine is obviously having some affect on me. The 1st time I fell unconscious was last night and I slept the whole night! I'm done eating. "Sarah, are we doing the same thing tomorrow?"

"No, we'll be doing something different. Are you done?"

"Yes." I couldn't help but yawn. What?! I've been doing this all day! of course I'm tired.

"Ok, then give me your bowl and keep crawling." I sighed and handed her my bowl. She dumped the rest of my soup in the sink. I got down on my hands and knees and crawled out of the kitchen. I crawled to Lauren's room. She was taking a nap. I crawled around in a circle and as he was exiting Lauren's room, he hit his head on a table. He screamed 'Ouch!' and woke Lauren up. Lauren saw Jayden near in tears and ran to his aid. Sarah and Jamie ran in and saw Lauren awake. Sarah told Lauren to get back in bed and that she needed to rest. She refused. Jamie told her to and that she would take care of Jayden. Lauren sighed and got back in bed. a tear ran down her cheek as she lost consciousness. Jayden rubbed the spot where he hit his head.

"Are you ok?", Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I hit my head all the time. I use an ice pack though."

"Come on.", Jamie said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kitchen)

I sat in a chair and held an ice pack to my head. My head hurts really bad, but I knew they were gonna keep pushing me. They may look sweet, but they're not... They made Lauren drink Dish soup when she was 15 for sneaking into an R rated movie. I sat there for 45 minutes. My head was now frozen. I took the ice pack and gave it to Sarah. I got down on the ground and started crawling. Sarah smiled as I crawled into the living room. I've crawled all around the house so much, I'm getting dizzy, but I kept crawling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~SaMuRaI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(later...that night...)

Jayden was exhausted. it was 8:30. Lauren's mentors deciced they'd tortured enough for one day, especially since it was his first day. His back was hurting him, so sarah and Jamie gave him a heating pad and let him lay on it. Jayden was pullign up a window and he saw that Antonio was available for chat. He sent him a message.

_"Hey."_ Antonio replied back from the Shiba house.

_"Hola."_

_"How's everything there?"_

_"Quiet. Ever since you and Lauren left to go to her mentors', things have been pretty quiet. How are her mentors treating you? Are you ok? Are you getting better?" _

_"I hope so. To be honest, I have no idea. Today, I had to crawl all around the house, but I can move now, but...yeah..."_

_"Sounds, like you are. When I was younger my aunt made me do the same thing. She said it was helping me and it was! So, yeah... You're getting bettter. How's Lauren?" _

_"She's ok." I don't she slept last night, though."_

_"Of course she didn't."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You're her younger brother and you're there with herm sick, Of course, she wouldn't sleep very well..." _

_"Oh, yeah. She's overprotective of me..."_

_"Yeah. How many times have you fallen asleep today. Not since I've been up. Her mentors have had me on the run since breakfast." _

_"Oh." Ji just came in my room, telling me to go to bed." _

_"Ok, yeah. I'm going to go bed too. I'm exhausted. Bye..."_

_"Bye."_, Jayden shut his laptop and put it under the pillow. Then, he laid his head back on the pillow as he lost consciousness into Dreamland.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV

The alarm clock in Jayden's room went off. Jayden slept through it. Jamie came in and shut it off. She looked at Jayden he looked exhausted. He **WAS** exhausted. She decied to give a little bit longer before she hammered him with work. Just as she turned around to exit the room, Jayden woke up. He moved around in the bed. He stretched and sat up. "Hey, Jamie..." He said.

"Good morning, Jayden. How are you?"

"I'm fine..."

"Come and take your medicine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jayden was in the recovery room, sitting on a bed. Jamie handed him a small cup, filled with the medication. Jayden gulped it all down and gave Jamie the cup back. "Ok, now, lay back down and rest until I come and get you." Jamie exited the room.

~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~

Lauren's POV

Err! Err! Ok! Ok! I'm up! Jeez! I hate my alarm clock! Oh, well...I better go see if Jayden's alright. I went to his room. He's bed...**IS EMPTY!** Maybe he's in the Recovery room. I ran to the Recovery room and saw him laying down. He turned his attention to me and smiled. "Hey", he whispered.

"Good morning, little brother.", I said. I saw on his bed. I played with the bangs of his blonde, shiny hair. Jayden smiled. Sarah walked in.

"Lauren, get in the dojo. Jayden, follow me, please." I got off the bed and went to the dojo. I was already in my training uniform. I slept in it last night.

Jayden's POV

I followed Sarah into a room:A pool room. There was a huge pool. "You know how to swim, right?", she asked me.

"Yeah.", I answered.

"Ok, so, as you know, you lost your strength when you got sick, and You've taken 5 cups of the medicine, so you're getting your strength back and we need give the medicine some help. You gonna try walking in the water, first." After Jamie explained how things were going for now, she pushed me back. I fell soaked in the water. I was an angry little veggie boiling in water on a stove. I growled under my breath and tried walking fast in the water. When I was finished, I lost my temper.

"**WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!**", I screamed.

"That isn't your business.", She stated, calmly. Now, swim in a circle all around the pool." I sighed and did what I was told. I didn't want to get in trouble in with her. At least not now... About a century and a half later, I was finished. Sarah instructed me to get out of the pool and to change into my training uniform. So I did. I came back. Sarah instructed me to do 25 push ups and I did. She made me do a list of the following:

**Push ups**

**Sit-ups**

**Run laps**

**Swim circles**

**Hand stands**

**cartwheels**

**stretch**

**Krazykriss:Wow! That is the longest chapter I have ever posted. Plz review, (Baby voice)...pease...?**

**Brother of Krazykriss:Can you plz update faster than you do? You update slow?**

**Krazykriss:No! Since I update slow, I'm not updating 'til christmas!**

**Brother of Krazykriss:You're a bully. **

**Krazykriss:I know ou're not talking!**

**Brother of Krazykriss:(rolls eyes and pushes Krazykriss. **

**Parent:(Grabbs brother and helps Krazykriss) **

**Krazykriss:Brother, you should listen to daddy. Bullies get bullied! LOl. Readers and writers, as always, feel free to review and ask questions! :D Bye:)!**


	11. Going home or no!

Chapter 11;Going home or no?:

Ji's POV

Oh, Lord. It's been 3 weeks. I hope Jayden is better. It's a good thing there haven't been any nihlock attacks since he's been sick. The rangers have missed him and Lauren.

Kevin's POV

I'm training with Mike. Emily's training with Emily. Toni's training by himself. Oh! Poor Toni. I really miss Lauren. I've been having these weird love-strucky feelings for her lately. I think I love her... Wow. is this what it feels like to be in love?! I like it... alot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Noon)

Jayden's POV

Beep! Some detector Sarah had in my mouth beeped and she took it out and looked at it. I was breathing heavily. It's too big to hold in your mouth for 5 minutes. That's how long you have to hold it. "Congratulations, Jayden! You're officailly healed." I smiled. That means I get to go home! Yes! "You can go home tommarow morning." My world crashed.

"Tommarow? Why can't I go now?"

"Well, I could be wrong and you may still be contagious, and we want to make sure you ar enot still sick when we sent you home, so your staying until tommarow. You dont have to do anything else. You're done. Just relax." After 3 weeks of torture, 'Relax' is, now, my favorite word. I nodded. She smiled and let me go anywhere all over the house. I was bored so I chose to go swimming.

I just went in my shorts that Lauren packed and took my shirt off. I was swimming all day, since I wasn't even tired. I knew I should've been relaxing, lie looking up at the clouds or something that, but instead, I was swimming. Lauren changed into her swimsuit and jumped in the water. I went deep under, trying to scare her. I was right underneath her. I jumped out.

She screamed. I broke down laughing. She splashed water in my face. We both laughed. I went under and swam under her and over to te other side. We pretty played all day, but I had the strangest feeling something bad was going to happen. I hate that feeling.

(That night...) Lauren was helping me get my stuff together for tomorrow. I"m finally leaving! YES! What?! You try staying here for 3 weeks. You'd be over-joyed to leave too! As soon as we finished, I was tired. I laid down. Lauren hugged me and kissed me goodnight on my forehead and headed to her room.

(Next morning)

Lauren's POV

Jayden and I had said goodbye to my mentors and left. We were on our way home. We were laughing and smiling. He was so glad he got to go back home. Just then, we both heard a branch snap. We both looked around frantically. We haven't had any nihlock attacks for a long time, so we kinda forgot to be prepared. Jayden and I continued walking. just then, I felt a sharp pain in my back. Jayden had blood gushing out of his arm. I faded into darkness.

**Ok, so for the next chapter, I'm not really good at battle scene. if you've read 'Mia and Antonio love story, you'll see that chapter 2 the battle chapter was kinda lay and sucky, but it also wasn't the worst battle scene I've ever written. I still have the worst one I've ever written in my notebook somewhere. If you wanna read it, let me know and I post it along with the next chapter! :D**


	12. Rescue mission!

**Chapter 12;Rescue mission!:**

Jayden's POV

I woke up in dark cave. Something was dripping my forehaed. It was red and gooey. I looked up and I saw a little girl, bleeding out of her neck. I covered my mouth as tears came down. The nihlock opened a door. "Well, well...Lookie here. The male red ranger's awake. I stood up.

"Samuraier: GO GO Samurai!", I yelled and morphed. I charged at the nihlock. I fell down as soon as he hit me. My back was still hurting. I couldn't move without writhing in pain. The nihlock chuckled evilly.

Normal POV

Cody was in the cave, spying. His father had told him not to, but he didn't care. He ws bored. He saw Jayden. He knew he had to help him, but he wasn't a samurai! he couldn't help them, but he could someone else to help him perhaps team i skilled samurai. He quietly left the cave in the secret way he came into the cave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, they haven't made it home back."

"Ok. Ji, have Lauren call us as soon as they make it home."

"Ok, Sarah. Thank you so much for healing Jayden."

"Oh, you're welcome, Ji. I think Jayden's glad be away from us."

"Yeah, probably. He told another team member that you and Jamie really put him to work."

"Haha. Yeah, we did. Yesterday, we were sure he was fully recovered, but we kept another day in case he was still contagious. He and Lauren went swimming."

"Jayden went swimming? Stop joking! He never swims."

"Yeah, he does. He scared Lauren in the pool. She didn't he was in there nd he jumped out of the water. She screamed really loud."

"Sounds like he had fun yesterday."

"He did."

Cody ran to the Shiba house. He ran to Mia. He often ran to Mia and KEvin first. He hugged Mia. He was screaming and crying. "Sarah, I gotta go. Cody's in my living room screaming and crying. Bye", Ji hung up. Mia wrapped her arms around Cody, trying to calm him down.

"Cody, what's wrong?", Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen you this shaken up before.", Emily said...

"Except for when you get extra chores.", Mike joked, which wasn't helping at all.

"It's Jayden and Lauren!", Cody was hyperventilating. Mia moved him to the couch. She made him sit down.

"Cody, breath in...and out...slowly." Cody was calming down. Ji looked at his watch. "Good..."

"Now, tell us, slowly...and calmly.", Emily said, gently.

"Jayden...and Lauren...nihlock, captured, blood."

"**WHERE?!"**, Everyone shouted.

****Samurai****

Jayden cried out in pain as a girl punched him in his mouth. That drove Emily over the edge. She rn out to them both and pushed the girl. She pulled her hair and started a kitty fight. Cody, Jayden and the team stared at her, totally blinded by the way he was acting. Then the nihlock attacked her.

Then, Mia started acting like a fool. Emily's like her little sister. No hurts her and gets away with it! The whole team jumped in except for Jayden, who was in some serious pain. Lauren was still unconscious. Antonio helped Jayden up. Kevin picked Lauren bridal style. "Amigos! You got ugly and uglier while we escort these 2 home safely?"

"Huh! Yeah!", Emily grunted.

"Hurry! Get them out of here!", Mike said.

"We got 'em! GO! Cody, go with them!", Mia shouted. The boys took them home. Cody was still shaken up. He' never been that close to a nihlock. It took them about 25, maybe 30 minutes, but they got Jayden and Lauren home safely. Ji had us put them in the recovery room. He got to work. had to work fast. Lauren was still unconscious nd he wanted to know she was still alive or not, but Jayden was losing blood, so he got to work on Jayden first.

Kevin and Antonio ran back to the cave, morphed and ready to go. The nihlock was about to strike Emily and Mia together, but Antonio took the hit. He demorphed and fell to the ground. "Hydro-bow! Mega-hydro attack!" (MY own creation! :D) The nihlock exploded. Everyone demorphed. Mia gently touched Antonio's cheek. Mike and Kevin helped Antonio up. They all walked home. They went straight to the Recovery room.

Jayden smiled at Emily. Ji left the room, so did the rest of the team. Emily sighed and sat on the bed. She stared into his eyes as he stared into his.

**Sister:Aww..Krisswie! you would make us wait for Jemily, w****ouldn't you?!**

**Krazykriss:If I'm nice enough from right now-to-whenever I finish the next chapter, It might be all Jemily! I don't know. Are you getting smart, Sis, cuz you can ruin it for everyone else! ;'(**

**Sister:(*Gasps, tapes mouth shut, runs off)**

**Krazykriss:(Lol. :D) That's better. Just kidding. I wouldn't let her ruin it all for you Jemily fans! LOL. I updated this chapter because It's 8:30 AM now and I haven't been to bed yet. Lol. I got done with this, and i took a look at the last chapter and felt I could've done better. Hopefully, I did better on this chapter. **


	13. Autho note for Jemilyfan6

**Jemilyfan6, Thanks you so much! It means alot. Thanks for your awesome reviews! Yeah, you should totally make a Fanfiction account, only if you want to, but Yeah, it'd be fun! And if you ever need help on story, Please do not hesitate to ask me! Especially if it'd Jemily! LOL. Thanks, my friends say I'm nnice too, but Krazy! LOl. Now, I gotta go night-night! It's 11:30 AM and I haven't been to bed yet. Bye. Thanks for reviewing!**

**~Krazykriss!~**


	14. Samurai romance!

**Chapter 13;Samurai romance?:**

Emily's POV

I stared into Jayden's eyes. He has lovely blue eyes. I came bck to reality. Oh, crap. I was spacin again. I've been dong for a really long time. I just didn't let it show, but now, I think he just saw. "Jayden, I'm sorry. It's just I've spac-", Jayden cut me off by putting his finger under my chin and crashing his lips softly against mine. My eyes widened. I didn't expect that, but I didn't care! I deepened the kiss and I moved my hands to the back of his head, holding him there. A very sweet moment between us was interupted by Mike. He walked in, we pulled apart, looking guilty.

"Um...Sorry for intruding... Tristian and Isolde, but Ji wanted to know if it's alright if he came in to talk to you, Jayden...", Mike smirked.

"Ok, Sure." I got up, mouth 'Bye', and left with Mike. Ji went in. He shut the door. Crap!

Jayden's POV

Ji looked at me with a sad look on his face. "What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"No, actually, everything isn't ok."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorr-"

"Ji, No, please, don't.",

"No, Jayden, listen. I went a little over-board. I forgot you can't be that close to oil. This could've been a traumatic experienc-"

"Ji, I had to learn... and I did learn something."

"What could you have possibly learned from being sick and nearly dying?"

"Well, for starters, when you tell em stop training, stop...and 2, I know why Lauren hates her mentors."

"Well, I don't know anything about that, but I'd rather have you train yourself to exhausted then let that happen again."

"It's ok. You forgot. I forgive you."

"I jut wanted to let you know how sorry I am, and that you're ungrounded. Getting sick like that is bad enough of a unwanted punishment. I laughed.

"Ok."

"And you can date Emily.", Ji said, with a evil smile. My eyes widened.

"H-what?"

"Mike told me he caught you guys kissing. Mike isn't exactly the type of person you tell a secret to."

"Tell me about it." Lauren was just starting to move around. She was waking up. She looked at Ji and I.

"Jayden... Ji?", I think her eye sight was blurry. She was squinting. I got out of bed and sat on hers. I rubbed her back. She winced.

"Are you still hurting?", I asked softly. She nodded, weepingly. Ji gave me an ice pack from the freezer. I put it on Lauren's back. She winced, but then sighed in relief. She played with my hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was outside looking at a dummy. Emily came up to me smiling and giggling nervously. "You're a great kisser." She said. I laughed.

"Thanks, It was my first actual kiss."

"Didn't seem like it.", Emily giggled. "I've wanted to tell you this for long time. I didn't think you'd go after someone like me. I'm clusmy, stupid, ugly..."

"Emmy, no you're not. Don't say stuff like that. You know it's not true."

"Thanks." Jayden took her hand in his.

"Follow me." Emily didn't wanna argue, so she just followed without another word. I lead her to the table. I don't how she didn't see it. Emily gasped and smiled. I kissed her on her lips. When I pulled apart, she sat down. I pushed her chair in.

Antonio came all fancied up in a tux and poured water in our glasses. He gave us our food, bowed and left. Not sure why he bowed, though. He's weird, but we all love him! I sat down and raised my. Emmy saw what I was doing and raised her too. "Cheers!" Our glasses clinked. We both took a sip. Emily giggled. I picked up a strawberry from her plate and cut the leaves off of it and placed it on Emily' tongue. She chewed and swallowed.

"Hmm. Sweet."

"Just like you." We were about to lean in kiss again, but Lauren cleared her throat. We both turned around to face her.

"How long have you been standing there?", I said, eyeing her.

"Long enough to know that within the next 9 months, I'm gonna have a niece or nehew." Emily and I looked at each other and laughed. I wouldn't go that far with Emily, not when she's as young as she is. She's only 15. I'm 17. Kevin came out with Lauren.

"Lauren."

"Kevin.", Lauren joked. Kevin chuckled.

"I need to talk to you...alone..." He looked at us.

"Well, then go somewhere else because we were here first. I turned my attention to Emmy who just giggled at my rudeness. Kevin took Lauren's hand and lead them in the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lauren's POV

We went into Kevin's bedroom. I sat on his bed and he went to his closet. He had something behind his back by the time he turned to me. I gave him a nervous smile. There were flowers, my favorite kind, pink roses. I gasped. "Lauren, I've had a crush on you for a really long time...Will you go out with me." I stood up and kissed him on the lips. I pulled apart and smiled.

"Yes, I would love to, but you do know Jayden's gonna be on the both of us worse thn the GAP sensor, right?"

"I'm willing to take that risk. He would kill Mike, though, if it was him."

"Yeah, don't I know it!" Kevin gave Lauren the flowers. Lauren smelled. "They're lovely. So, should we tell Jayden now?"

"I usually don't keep secrets from friends, but I think we should wait a little bit."

"Ok.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SAMuraI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's beautiful, Kevvy...", Lauren said, smiling as she looked at the pinic he had set out.

"Thanks, Lauren."

"Kevvy, I wanted to tell you this when I met you, but you're so patient with Mike. I admire that. I think you and Mia both have more patience with him more than anyone else."

"Thanks, but trust me. There are moments when I just wanna choke the living daylights out of him."

"I know, but you don't. That's what's important." Lauren giggled. Little did they know they were being watched. Emily giggled.

"Are they busted...?"

"No, but We're gonna make them think they are. Come on!", Jayden chuckled. Jayden and Emily held hands and walked, slow and dramatically. Kevin and Lauren saw them and both of their jaws dropped. They were busted..._or so they thought..._

**I'm fresh out o ideas for this fanfic. I'm so happy you've enjoyed this. There's one more chapter, sadly. :'( And Omg! Addicted to 'He Mele No Lilo' from Lilo and Stich Lol. As for Tristian and Isolde, I'm also addicted to this video on Youtube called, 'Tristian and Isolde Emily and Jayden Trailer. Yes, it is Jemily! :D LOL. **


	15. Another grounded?

**Chapter 14;Another grounding?:**

"J-J-Jayden, E-Emily?! What re yo 2 doing here?", Kevin and Lauren both asked at the same time.

"What are you 2 doing here?", Jayden mocked, while laughing and smiling. Kevin and Lauren got a scared look. Emily laughed.

"Relax, guys, no one's dying...at least tonight."

"Oh, thanks, Emily!" Kevin said. "That helps!"

"So, how's it going?"

"How'd you know where to find us?", Laurem asked.

"Mike ratted you out.", Jayden answered. Lauren looked at Kevin, shocked.

"You told Mike?!", She yelled.

"NO! I don't trust him enough."

"No, Mike was under Kevin's bed and he heard everything. You said I would kill him if it was him who went out with Lauren? Smart!", Jayden explained.

"That little retarded runt...", Kevin growled.

"You can kill him later, Kevvy." Emily and Jayden laughed at Kevin's nickname.

"Kevvy?", Emily asked, while laughing.

"Don't tease _me_ about nicknames. Your nickname is Emmy!", Kevin said, offended.

"I love that nickname and besides it' better Kevvy. OK, I'm sorry,...Kevvy...", Emily snickered. Jayden chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV

Ji didn't want the rangers to have a movie night. He wanted them in bed early, especially Jayden, but they wanted to anyway. To be honest...It was Mike's idea. All of it! The whole thing! They were watching _'Dark skies'_. It was really good. They all soon passed out after the movie though.

Jayden and Emily fell asleep in each others arms on the couch. Kevin and Lauren fell asleep on the floor, in each others' arms. Mia fell asleep next to Mike, but not like that. Antonio was asleep in his room. He didn't want to get in trouble. Ji knew they had watched the movie behind his back, but wanted them to enjoy it, because they wouldn't watch another one until they were 21!

The next day, early in the morning, Ji woke them up with a loud blowhorn. They all jumped, screamed and froze. "You're all grounded. Clean up the blankets and pillows and be in my study when you're all done. I'll tell you your punishments." and With that, Ji left the room, leaving the raangers in silence. Everyone looked at Jayden, who gulped. They took all their pillows and blankets to their rooms and made their beds. When they were finished, they all met in Ji's study.

"We're ready for our punishments.", kevin said.

"Jayden...dishes for a week, Mike, clean the garage and motorcycle, Kevin, Twilight movies, all of them, tonight, Mia, no cooking for a month, Emily, clean Mike's room, Lauren, clean the basement."

"Yes!", Jayden exclaimed. The others complained. Emily had plenty to complain about, cleaning Mike's room, God knows what's in there.

(That night) Lauren was done cleaning the basement and was exhausted. Kevin was watching the twilight series in his room. He was never going to go against Ji again. Mike was cleaning Ji's motorcycle. Mike had to do it, because he had already picked out Kevin's and Jayden's punishments and besides, Jayden can't do it anyway. Mia was sad... she didn't get to cook. She was watching spongebob in the living room.

Antonio was in his room. He's been laughing all day ever since he heard that everyone, but him is being punished. Jayden was washing the dishes. Emily walked in. Jayden was just about finished. Emily walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

Jayden turned around and pulled her towards him. She giggled. Jayden leaned in and kissed her, romantically. Jayden moved his hands to the back of Emily's head. Emily moved her arms to Jayden's neck. They kept kissing, until Antonio walked in. They heard him and separated.

"Sorry, Romeo and Juliet, but I just came to get a snack, but I can see you both are busy hvaing desert.", Antonio smirked and got into the refrigerator. Jayden and Emily blushed. Antonio eyed them before leaving. Jayden planted a sweet, soft kiss on her lips. Emily knew Jayden was her prince forever.

**Last chapter. *crying* So, I didn't think I was going to update this today, but I was already half way done with it. I hurt my arm and didn't think this would be done today, but I wanted to get it out of the way. I might not update on anything else today. I really enjoyed writing this. Bye. **


End file.
